


I teach you, you teach me

by Momo_fics



Series: Buddi's and Good Guy's [2]
Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Apologies, M/M, Moral Lessons, Personal Growth, Teaching, They are so hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Momo_fics
Summary: Chucky and Andy get into an argument, buddi comes to chucky to ask him for help to understand humans better. Chucky ask buddi for help on being more 'nice'.
Relationships: Andy Barclay & Chucky | Charles Lee Ray, Andy barclay & buddi
Series: Buddi's and Good Guy's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580209
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	I teach you, you teach me

**Author's Note:**

> I tired my best to make the story decent, apologies if it's not good. ><'
> 
> Andy- og  
> andy- new

"You are such a piece of shit." Andy barked down at the small doll below him.

"Don't be such a pansy Andy, what's the matter? Did I hit a nerve?" He grins as Andy's face grew more stern. He starts to walk towards the plump man.

"It's not my fault that you grew to be such a fucking bitch."

"Funny to hear you say that when you yourself come whinging to me for attention."

"Pft, well you know Andy you're not my only source. I have plenty of people who would love to be in my presence."

"Hm, well in that case get the fuck out of my house since you have 'so many people who'd love to be in your presence.' Or has tiffany finally found someone better and is done with your shit?"

Ouch, that must have stung. "Tsk, you know you talk a lot of shit for an orphan." he let that remark out with some venom.

Andy's eyes slightly widened as he bites his lip using every last ounce in his body not to beat the shit out of chucky right now. He takes in a deep breath walking away to chucky's surprise.

"H-hey, where are you…" Andy continued to walk away without even acknowledging chucky, maybe he went a bit too far

He scratches the back of his head kind of regretting what he said. Should he apologize? 

"Hm…." Until he was able to make a decision a knock on the door disturbs his thoughts. He waits to see if Andy will get the door but he doesn't come out.

He'll be pissed for a while, he'll answer the door for now. Excepting someone like kyle or andy he was surprised to be face to face with buddi of all...people? Robots?

Whatever he is.

"Buddi? If you're here Where's your andy?" He doesn't say anything, just walks past chucky into the living room. He noticed his eyes were red instead of his usual glowing bright blue. 

"Ok? Just walk right in I guess.." he shuts the door following the upset buddi doll,crossing his arms sighing.

"Alright, let me guess. You and andy had a fight? He said something to you, you said something back, blah blah blah."

"...something like that, it wasn't exactly an argument but he was being completely irrational."

Chucky analyzed buddi and the aura he gave off, nothing but confusion and anger. He sits on the couch patting his hand at the seat next to him.

Buddi climbs onto the couch sitting by chucky twiddling his fingers. "He was being a complete child chucky, he wasn't thinking clearly. He always lets his emotions lead his decision making, it's so annoying!"

His eyes slowly turn from the dark red to a dull grey as he slightly hunched over. "After all these years …I don't understand I've researched and learned everything; yet I still don't understand him."

Chucky just continued to listen to his friend talk. Usually he wouldn't care about anyone's problems besides Andy's. (Not like he'd actually come to him for comfort anyway.)

But he's grown fond of the ai in the past year of meeting each other. He's shown time and time again that he wasn't some toy that just happened to have violent tendencies, he's much more than that.

He was an equal to chucky despite his naive somewhat child like nature. Someone who could truly keep up with him, though he always believed his obsession with andy holds him back.

(Not like he himself has the same problem.)

Buddi turns to him with hope in his eyes pleading to him a bit. "Chucky, I never asked you for anything but I really need your help here. I need you to help me be more human, I know about being human but I need to feel human. Maybe then I could at least think how Andy thinks !"

Buddi looks down calming himself down from his small outbursts. If he was human though, chucky knew a few tears would slip out from stress. He lifts buddi head up pushing his finger up his chin. Following that by thumping his forehead.

"You can stop bitching already, you know I'll help you."

Buddi's eyes went from the dark grey to a faded light blue. "Really? Oh thank you so much charles!"

He gives chucky a tight hug making the other groan trying to push him away. "Hey, hey! What did I tell you about hugging?!"

Buddi releases him having a small smile on his face. "My apologies chucky."

"Yea, yea, I'll help you with the human thing or whatever lame shit your planning if you help me with something."

Buddi tilts his head. "Oh? Is it a body you need help disposing of?"

"No it's not that, um..me and Andy got into an argument and well, I kinda said something I wasn't supposed too."

"Couldn't be that bad, you and Andy always exchange crude and offensive remarks towards each other."

"True but this time instead of just regular annoying banter I said something really fucked up. You see I called Andy and orphan and well..you know recently his mom passed away…"

"Oh chucky please tell me you didn't sink so low, didn't you tell me that you loved Andy? Why would you hurt him?"

"I never said love, don't get that twisted. I just said I admire the guy."

"Admire, love, it's the same thing when it comes to you two honestly. Seeing how you two can't be straight forward to save your lives "

Chucky doesn't respond he just looks away crossing his arms.

"Sigh..what could I exactly do anyway? I know me and Andy get along but I don't think he'll listen to me. The only person's opinion that matters is kyles, and I know she won't help you out."

"I'm not asking you to talk to him, I was wondering if you can help me be less of an asshole."

"You mean nicer?" Buddi chuckles.

"You know what I mean." Chucky snickers a bit.

"Alright then, I'll help you be nicer and you help me understand human logic. Deal?" 

"Deal."

Lesson one, Morals and Compassion.

"Alright the first thing about humans is they have a good set of morals. That's what separates us from the animals. Now any 'normal and sane' person would live by a set of morals in there life. Shit like we're all equal or killing is a sin."

Buddi listens to every word chucky spoke taking it all in. "You know a lot about this stuff Charles."

Chucky shrugs. "Eh I just looked this crap up on Andy's computer, the things people will believe." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I see, while I work on my morals you work on be more gentle and considerate."

Chucky looks over to buddi in disgust by those words. "What?"

Buddi puts his hand up. "Hear me out, at times you can be completely vulgar irrational, and inconsiderate. You need to think about others feelings besides your own. Like what you said to Andy earlier?"

"What it's not like I meant it, it's Andy's fault that he's such a sensitive little bitch."

"See? That right there, you don't have an ounce of sympathy for anyone. What would you do if Andy fell down the stairs?"

Chucky starts to laughs a bit. "That would actually be pretty funny."

"Ok, what would you do if Andy fell down the stairs and didn't wake up?"

Chucky slowly stops laughing. "That's not funny buddi.."

"I never said it was, I'm just telling you a hypothetical."

"Well fuck your hypotheticals, look just teach me what you need to teach me don't talk about Andy dying and shit."

Buddi sighs. "Ok, ok look let's make up a scenario. Let's say you heard a cry for help, what is your first reaction?"

Chucky shrugs."Nothing, it's none of my business."

"You're telling me you wouldn't even call the police? Or at least see what's wrong?"

"No, that's their problem they got themselves in that mess they can get themselves out."

Buddi just shook his head, expecting an answer like that. "Well..I don't exactly expect much from a serial killer."

"Eh how about we focus on you for now? Tell me, what's your opinion on cheating?"

"Cheating as in..?"

"Things like cheating to get ahead of someone. Thinking for yourself."

"Ah well if it's to benefit yourself I don't exactly see the problem."

"Eh yea I know what you mean but to humans cheating is wrong. If you want something in life you got too earn it fairly."

"But that's illogical, society is set up to where you have to step over other's to make it."

Chucky shrugs. "Yea well people still try to play fairly."

"But that makes zero sense! They made it to where certain people have an advantage over others!"

"Calm down, calm down, ok well what do you think about being dependable?"

Buddi blinks at chucky like he's said the most idiotc thing in his entire existence.

"Being dependable is a moral? How is others relying on you a moral?"

"Well there are people out there that need the help."

"Yes, but what if someone out there in need but not everyone is able to concern themselves with others problems."

"Yea well..still I don't fucking know just don't question it."

Buddi sighs. "You humans are so complicated."

____________________________

A few hours have passed and the two seemed to have made no progress. Buddi kept having a hard time understanding the human thought process and concepts. 

While chucky couldn't put his guard down letting go of his hostile nature.

Buddi sighs as he leans his head against his hand. "Chucky for the last time, maybe it you apologies you ca-"

"No, I've said this before I won't apologize that's not something I do. Can't I just buy him something?"

"You can't buy forgiveness chucky we went over this, it's so simple."

"Well if it's so simple then you have to admit that being courageous is a moral."

"That is not a moral! A moral is a lesson and something to live by, how is being brave a moral?!"

Chucky rubs his eyes feeling completely drained. "We've been doing this for 5 hours now, let's face it. We can't change who we are whether we like it or not."

"I suppose you're right, in the end of the day I'll never understand andy."

"And I'll always be aggressive asshole…"

"It's getting late, I should head back before andy starts freaking out. See you later chucky."

Chucky gives a lazy wave goodbye as buddi left the house. He looks over at the clock, 11:00 PM. Andy still hasn't come out of their room, was he still upset?

Chucky decided to check up on the little cry baby. He walks into their room to see Andy laying in bed hugging a pillow asleep.

Must of cried when he came in here going to bed not too long after. He climbs up on the bed laying beside his 'owner'.

He could see the tear stems that stained his face. Was what he said really made him that upset? Chucky thinks back on what he said really letting it sink in.

Should he...he's asleep so it should be fine..maybe..

"Maybe what I said was a dick move, I was honestly wanting to hurt you more than just a petty argument. Your comment about tiff really hit a nerve."

Chucky swallows some of his spit till he continued.

"So I wanted to hit you back where it hurts...but tsk..thinking back what I said was really fucked up and...im uh, s-s..sorry.."

He leans against him looking at the ceiling.

"You know I um some what tolerate you these days. Can't picture myself without you, especially all the shit you put me through. I..uh care about you kid, there I said it." Chucky lets out a sigh of relief feeling the weight of guilt lift off.

"Glad I got that off my chest, didn't even have to say it to face e-." Chucky freezes when he sees Andy looking back at him with a small smile on his face.

'Shit…'

___________________________

Buddi walks back into his home to no surprise seeing andy who was up worried about him. He quickly jumps up to hug the small ai relieved he came back safely.

"Buddi I was so worried I thought something terrible happened to you. I'm so sorry about what I said I wasn't thinking, I was a complete jackass earlier. I-i"

Buddi puts his finger against his lips silencing him. "andy, it's fine really you didn't mean it"

"I know but I was wrong for seeing you less than a person, I should have treated you better...I'm so sorry" andy puts his hands together begging for forgiveness.

Humans were so weird but, despite their confusing way of thinking. He wasn't far different from them either, it's not like he himself was like other buddi dolls. He had his own free will and ability to feel certain things.

He thinks back one thing chucky told him during there long learning session.

**"Look kid, I know you don't get it you see nothing but errors in man's way of, well everything. But you know humans aren't perfect, we make mistakes, everything we do is based off what we feel sometimes. Fuck, I don't know! Let's just fucking move on already!"**

Humans were indeed confusing, but maybe he could learn a thing or two from his.


End file.
